Care
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Three drabbles about how they taking care of their loved ones (feat their loyal viewer). / NamJin, MinYoon, VKook and Hoseok (as the loyal viewer). / BL, Semi-Canon.


**Care**

 **Pair and Cast:**

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : Oneshoot

 **Summary** :

Three drabbles about how they taking care of their loved ones (feat their loyal viewer). / NamJin, MinYoon, VKook and Hoseok (as the loyal viewer). / BL, Semi-Canon.

 **Warning** :

BL, Fiction, Semi-Canon.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Care**

 _ **_NamJin_**_

 **A Lovable and Caring Mommy**

Seokjin berdiri di depan kompor seraya mengaduk sup buatannya untuk Namjoon. Setelah kembali ke _dorm_ , hal pertama yang Seokjin lakukan adalah berlari menghampiri kamar Namjoon untuk melihat kondisi _monster_ nya yang cedera. Dan Seokjin bersyukur _monster_ nya sudah terlihat lebih baik.

Seokjin menghela napas pelan, sewaktu Taehyung dan Yoongi sakit, dia sangat khawatir bahkan dia menangis saat konser mereka. Dan sekarang _monster_ nya ikut cedera dan Seokjin tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis.

Seokjin melihat saat Namjoon terjatuh ketika mereka sedang melakukan _rehearsal_ , dia ingat erangan kesakitan Namjoon dan dia tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis. Bahkan manajer mereka sampai harus menahannya yang bersikeras untuk ikut ke rumah sakit menemani Namjoon.

Seokjin mematikan api kompor saat sup sudah matang dan menuangkan supnya ke dalam mangkuk. Seokjin tahu hal terbaik yang bisa dimakan oleh seseorang yang sedang kurang sehat adalah sup hangat penuh aroma. Makanya dia memutuskan untuk membuatkan sup untuk Namjoon karena _monster_ nya memang hanya mau makan masakan buatannya.

Seokjin meletakkan sup itu di nampan bersama nasi dan lauk lainnya kemudian dia bersiap untuk membawanya ke kamar Namjoon. Seokjin berjalan melewati ruang tengah dan dia melihat Yoongi sedang duduk di sana dan sibuk dengan laptopnya sementara di sebelahnya ada Jimin yang sedang menempelinya seperti anak koala.

Dan juga tidak lupa ada Hoseok yang terus saja terbahak tiap kali Yoongi mendorong Jimin yang menempel padanya dengan sadis.

"Aku sudah masak, kalian makan malam dulu saja. Jangan sampai sakit." ujar Seokjin pada ketiga orang di ruang tengah.

Hoseok langsung melompat berdiri dari sofa seraya berseru _'Makaaaan!'_ dengan semangat.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar Namjoon. Dia membuka pintu dan melihat monsternya sedang duduk di tempat tidur dan bersandar ke headrest tempat tidurnya.

"Namjoonie, makan dulu."

Namjoon mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel dan tersenyum riang menatap Seokjin. "Jinnie, kemarilah."

Seokjin duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Namjoon dan memangku nampan yang dibawanya, "Ayo, makan." Seokjin mengambil satu sendok sup, meniupnya sebentar kemudian menyuapkan sup itu pada Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum lebar, saat dia sakit, Seokjinnya akan sangat memanjakan dan merawat dirinya dengan sangat baik. Dan inilah yang membuat Namjoon sama sekali tidak merasa menderita, walaupun dia memang agak sedih karena sebagai _leader_ , seharusnya dia menemani _member_ nya kemanapun.

"Enak?" tanya Seokjin.

"Masakanmu selalu enak, sayangku.." ujar Namjoon kemudian dia tersenyum lebar saat melihat Seokjin merona.

"Apa sih.." ujar Seokjin malu-malu kemudian dia kembali menyuapkan makanan untuk Namjoon. "Bagaimana kondisimu? Sudah jauh lebih baik?"

"Aku baik. Hanya saja manajer _Hyung_ memintaku untuk rehat seminggu penuh."

Seokjin mengangguk paham, "Istirahat yang banyak, jangan _hyper_ , jaga tubuhmu, Namjoon. Jangan buat aku khawatir lagi."

"Iya, istriku."

Seokjin mendelik, "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

"Lho? Kenapa? Kau memang akan menjadi istriku, kan? Bahkan Heechul _Hyung_ bilang kau akan menjadi istri yang baik."

Seokjin menatap Namjoon tajam, "Jangan banyak bicara, cepat habiskan makananmu. Setelah ini aku harus memastikan anak-anak sudah makan. Oya, kau melihat Kookie?"

"Dia sedang menjaga Taehyung."

"Aah, aku akan membawakan mereka makanan nanti."

Namjoon merebut sendok dari tangan Seokjin, "Daripada memikirkan itu, apa kau sudah makan? Kau menjaga kami dengan sangat baik, tapi kau juga tidak boleh lupa dengan tubuhmu sendiri, sayang." ujar Namjoon kemudian dia menyendok nasi dan menyuapkannya pada Seokjin.

"Aku akan makan nanti." Seokjin berujar dengan mulut penuh nasi.

"Aku tahu kau sedih karena kami sakit, tapi kau tidak harus memaksakan dirimu merawat kami dengan segala upaya kau yang punya, sayang. Aku tahu kau juga lelah, jadwal kita padat." Namjoon tersenyum lembut pada Seokjin, "Kau adalah 'ibu' terbaik untuk Bangtan, jadi jangan memaksakan dirimu karena kalau 'ibu' kami sakit, siapa yang akan mengurus kami?"

Seokjin terdiam, dia kadang masih tidak menyangka saat mengingat Namjoon lebih muda darinya. Namjoon begitu dewasa, mungkin itu alasannya Bang PD- _nim_ memilihnya menjadi _leader_ dari Bangtan.

"Aku mengerti." Seokjin berujar pelan.

Namjoon tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Seokjin, "Terima kasih sudah merawatku, aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_MinYoon_**_

 **A Fluffy Ball of Gadfly**

"Yoongi _Hyung_ ~ bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau lelah? Mau kupijat?"

Yoongi menghela napas pelan dan melirik kekasihnya, Jimin. "Aku baik, Jim. Jangan ganggu aku, aku sedang bekerja."

"Yoongi _Hyung_ harus istirahat. Nanti bagaimana kalau sakit _Hyung_ menjadi semakin parah. Ayo istirahat, _Hyung_."

"Nanti, Jim."

Yoongi menghela napas pelan, sejak dia sakit, Jimin terus saja berkeliaran di sekitarnya dan terus saja memintanya untuk banyak istirahat. Yoongi tahu itu karena Jimin khawatir, tapi Yoongi merasa dia sudah jauh lebih baik. Dan ulah Jimin justru sedikit mengganggunya.

" _Baby Sugar_ , apa kau haus? Mau kubuatkan minuman hangat?"

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, dia agak lemah kalau Jimin memanggilnya _'Baby Sugar'_. Dia tidak bisa tidak merona saat Jimin memanggilnya itu.

"Uhm.. kalau begitu, aku mau susu hangat." Yoongi berujar pelan dengan nada malu-malu.

Jimin tersenyum lebar, "Susu hangat segera tiba!" Jimin menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecup pipi Yoongi yang merona tipis kemudian dia berlari ke dapur.

Yoongi kembali sibuk dengan _laptop_ nya kemudian tiba-tiba Hoseok datang dan ikut bergabung di ruang tengah.

"Sedang apa, _Hyung_?" tanya Hoseok.

"Bekerja."

"Kau tidak lelah?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Hoseok mengangguk pelan, Yoongi dan Namjoon itu sama saja. Mereka berdua adalah pekerja keras, bahkan dalam kondisi kurang sehat pun mereka masih saja bekerja.

"Susu hangat untuk _Baby Sugar_ -ku sudah siaaap~" ujar Jimin lalu meletakkan susunya di meja di depan Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum pada Jimin, "Terima kasih, Jiminnie."

"Aw! _My Baby Sugar is so cute_ ~" Jimin tersenyum lebar dan mengusap-usap pipi Yoongi.

Yoongi meraih gelas susunya dan meneguknya sedikit, dia menatap Hoseok yang sedang menatap gelas susunya. "Kau mau?"

"Boleh?" ujar Hoseok ceria.

"JANGAAAAN!" Jimin mendorong tubuh Hoseok yang hendak meraih gelas susu Yoongi. "Itu untuk Yoongi _Hyung_!"

"Aku kan hanya ingin mencobanya sedikit!"

"Tapi itu untuk Yoongi _Hyung_!"

"Yoongi _Hyung_ saja memberikannya padaku!"

"Tidak boleh! Itu kubuat untuk Yoongi _Hyung_!"

Yoongi berdecak, "BERISIIIK!" teriaknya kesal, kemudian dia memberikan gelas susunya pada Hoseok, "Ini, susunya untukmu saja. Aku sudah tidak minat minum susu."

Hoseok tersenyum ceria dan mengambil gelas susu dari tangan Yoongi sementara dia memasang wajah meledek pada Jimin yang kesal.

Jimin cemberut, "Kenapa kau tidak mau meminum susu buatanku? Aku membuatnya dengan penuh cinta untukmu."

Hoseok tersedak saat mendengar Jimin menggombali Yoongi. Mungkin di antara seluruh anggota Bangtan, hanya Jimin yang kebal dengan segala sikap ketus Yoongi, Hoseok sendiri jelas tidak mau memiliki _uke_ yang _tsundere_ seperti Yoongi.

Yoongi melirik Jimin malas, "Sudahlah, Jim. Itu hanya susu."

Jimin bergerak dan memeluk Yoongi erat-erat, "Kalau begitu, karena aku tidak bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu dengan susu itu, aku akan memelukmu saja."

Yoongi tersedak saat Jimin memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Astaga, Jimin itu bertubuh lebih tegap dan berisi darinya. "Jim! Sesak!"

"Tenanglah,Yoong-Yoong _Hyung_ , aku akan menghangatkanmu."

"Jimin!" Yoongi mencoba menggeser tubuh Jimin.

Sementara di depan mereka Hoseok terbahak karena melihat Yoongi yang meregang nyawa dalam pelukan Jimin dan Jimin yang terus saja memeluk Yoongi.

"Aku sudah masak, kalian makan malam dulu saja. Jangan sampai sakit."

Hoseok berhenti tertawa saat mendengar ucapan Seokjin, dia segera melompat bangun dan berseru _'Makaaaan!'_ dengan semangat.

"Ah, Yoongi _Hyung_ mau makan? Akan kuambilkan."

Yoongi menghembuskan napas lega saat Jimin melepaskan pelukannya, dia meraup udara dengan rakus. "Ti.. _hh_.. tidak usah.. _hhh_.. aku.. _hah_.. belum.. lapar.." Yoongi berujar dengan terputus-putus karena dia masih sibuk mencari udara karena napasnya benar-benar sesak akibat pelukan Jimin.

"Tidak boleh begitu! _Hyung_ harus makan, akan kusuapi."

"Tidak usah, Jim. Aku akan makan nanti."

"Kalau masih tidak mau juga, aku akan mencium _Hyung_ sampai _Hyung_ mau makan!"

Yoongi mendelik menatap Jimin, " _YYA_! Apa maksud.."

Dan Yoongi tidak bisa meneruskan ucapannya karena Jimin sudah menciumnya. Tadi dia kesusahan mencari udara karena pelukan Jimin, dan sekarang dia harus rela kembali kesusahan mencari udara karena ciuman Jimin.

Sebenarnya kekasihnya ini berniat merawatnya atau membunuhnya sih?

Yoongi berhasil melepaskan diirnya dari ciuman Jimin dan dia langsung memukul bahu Jimin dengan sepenuh hati. _Yya_! Kau mau membunuhku?!"

"Tidak kok, _Hyung_." ujar Jimin polos.

Yoongi mendesis kesal, "Aku mau ke kamar dan jangan ganggu aku." Yoongi berdiri dari sofa yang ditempatinya dan berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Lho? Lho? _Hyung_?" Jimin hanya bisa mengerjap bingung saat Yoongi benar-benar meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang tengah. "Apa yang salah?" gumam Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_VKook_**_

 **An Obedient Bunny**

"Taetae _Hyung_ , bagaimana kondisimu?" tanya Jungkook seraya menatap Taehyung yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku baik, Kookie."

"Benarkah?"

"Yap."

"Apa ada yang _Hyung_ butuhkan? Katakan saja, aku akan mengambilnya untukmu."

Taehyung terdiam sebentar kemudian dia bergeser dan menepuk-nepuk tempat tidurnya, "Sini,"

Jungkook menurut dan duduk di sebelah Taehyung, tapi Taehyung menariknya dan membuat Jungkook berbaring di sebelahnya kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Aah, aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang." Taehyung berujar seraya memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Jungkook erat.

"Benarkah?"

"Hu-uhm.."

"Kalau begitu _Hyung_ peluk aku untuk seterusnya agar _Hyung_ cepat sembuh."

Taehyung tersenyum, kekasihnya benar-benar polos.

Walaupun dia sudah menjadi _adult_ sekarang, tapi bagi Taehyung Jungkook tetap sepolos dan selugu dirinya yang dulu saat mereka baru saja _debut_.

" _Hyungie_?"

"Ya, _Baby_ Kookie?"

"Apa _Hyungie_ lapar? Aku akan ambilkan makanan."

"Nanti saja, saat ini aku hanya ingin memelukmu. Jadi diamlah sebentar."

" _Ne_." Jungkook mengangguk patuh.

Bermenit-menit mereka lewati hanya dengan saling berpelukan hangat, kemudian Taehyung meregangkan pelukannya dan menatap Jungkook.

"Kookie.."

"Ya?"

"Aku haus.."

Jungkook segera bergerak bangun, "Akan aku ambilkan air, _Hyungie_ tunggu di sini sebentar."

Jungkook segera melesat keluar kamar dan Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Saat dia sakit, kekasihnya akan berubah menjadi sangat penurut pada Taehyung dan selalu mengekorinya kemanapun.

Sebenarnya Taehyung juga sedih saat dia mendengar kalau Jungkook menangis karena dia dan Yoongi yang mendadak sakit saat konser mereka di Jepang. Dan rasa bersalahnya itu semakin besar saat dia akhirnya bertemu Jungkook dan Jungkook langsung menangis dan memeluknya.

Makanya disaat Jungkook bersikeras akan merawatnya, Taehyung menurut saja. Toh dia senang saat Jungkook memanjakannya seperti ini. Kapan lagi dia bisa melihat Jungkook berubah menjadi bayi kelinci yang penurut?

" _Hyungie_ , ini air minumnya." Jungkook melangkah masuk ke kamar dengan tangan yang membawa segelas air.

Taehyung mengambil gelas di tangan Jungkook dan meneguk air di gelas. "Terima kasih, sayang."

Jungkook tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Oya, tadi Seokjin _Hyung_ menyuruh kita makan, aku akan ambilkan makanan untuk _Hyungie_ ya?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Boleh, tapi ambilkan dalam jumlah banyak ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kita makan bersama saja. Aku tahu kau belum makan."

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk, "Aah, baiklah."

"Oya, tapi cukup ambil satu sumpit dan sendok saja."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jungkook bingung.

"Agar kita bisa makan dari alat makan yang sama. Rasanya seperti ciuman tidak langsung, kan?" ujar Taehyung dengan nada menggoda kemudian dia menjilat sudut bibirnya sendiri.

Jungkook merona dan tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Taehyung.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

Haaai~

Tadinya aku ingin membuat Game Changer dan Temptation, tapi kemarin ada situasi mendadak yang membuatku tidak bisa membuatnya.

Dan karena senin nanti UASku sudah dimulai, aku memutuskan untuk fokus pada itu dan melanjutkan kedua cerita itu setelah UAS selesai. ^^v

Ini sedikit hiburan untuk kalian dan ini terinspirasi dari kondisi ketiga member Bangtan yang sedang kurang sehat. Dan selama membuat ini, entah kenapa yang terbayang di otakku hanyalah betapa imutnya Jungkook saat dia penurut seperti itu. Hahahahaha XD

.

.

.

.

.

 _Lastly, review_? ^^v

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
